Birthday at the Corn Maze
by FlameAura98
Summary: It's May's birthday and she wants to celebrate it by going to a corn maze. Ash takes this chance to get closer to her. With everything going on will he be able to have a good night with her. This is a Terrible summary. Advanceshipping.


**So this is my first one-shot. And as you can tell from the favorites on my profile, I'm a fan of advanceshipping. It'll say that on my profile if I ever get myself to do my profile page. So this story will be one-sided advanceshipping. This is also my first story using the actual characters of Pokemon.**

**This is based off a real life situation I just recently went through. Also because this is based of a real life situation the characters will seem out of character.**

**Disclaimer: Just so you guys know, I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Character/Ages:**

**Ash - 16**

**May - 17**

**Dawn - 16**

**Gary - 17**

**Paul - 16**

**Misty - 16**

**Brock - 16**

**Trip - 16**

**Barry - 16**

* * *

Ash waited patiently at the front door at his house. Waiting to be picked up to go to the corn maze in Viridian. He ran his hand through his out of control raven black hair in an attempt to keep in check. Of course, it didn't work. He double-checked his bag. Yep everything was there.

A red, old, beat-up Jeep then pulled up in front of him. He opened the door to the back seat and saw Misty relaxing and looking through her phone on the other side. Ash greeted his old friend and got in the piece of junk. He looked up to the passenger seat and saw one of his "bros" as Dawn would put it, Gary. Gary had his usual getup and his spiky hair, and wearing one of his Pallet High Soccer sweatshirts. Misty was wearing her usual getup as well, surprisingly do to the cold weather she wasn't wearing a sweatshirt or anything.

Then Ash looked to the driver's seat. He saw a beautiful girl smiling at him. Her gorgeous blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Her beautiful long brown hair flowed gracefully down from the top of her head. She was wearing Gary's soccer jacket to keep warm. Her smile was making Ash smile and when he realized, he looked away and blushed.

"Hi Ash," she greeted.

"Hi May," Ash replied.

Gary looked back at Ash and gave him the "nod." Ash simply returned the gesture.

"You ready to go?" May asked.

"Yep," Ash answered.

May then looked back at the road and took off. The car ride was mostly the four of them conversing about school, sports, other subjects, and jamming to music together.

_"This better be worth it," _Ash thought. Of course he wanted to go to the corn maze, but there other things he had to do too. His mom wanted him to carve pumpkins with her, he was actually supposed to still be at work but he asked his boss if he could get off early for this, and not to mention he's missing the season premier of the Walking Dead right now.

"Hey Ash!" Gary yelled. This got him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"We're not sure where we are right now, can we use your phone for GPS?"

Ash nodded, typed his passcode into his iPhone and handed it to Gary.

"Oh yeah, May I almost forgot," Ash said rummaging through his bag, "I've got your present, happy birthday." He handed her two packages of microwave noodles, although she couldn't see it.

"What is it?" she asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"Noodles," Gary answered.

May then took a deep, excited breath in, "Thank you Ash, I love noodles! How'd you know what to get me?" May could barely keep herself in her seat from her excitement.

"It's the only thing you ever eat, how could I not now that," Ash replied.

"Oh, haha," May laughed, "You know Drew got me four packages of these things, along with a rose."

_Drew._ Ash has started to hate it whenever May said his name. He doesn't really have a problem with Drew, in fact he was the only senior on the soccer team he liked when he was a freshman, but ever since May and Drew started dating a year ago, he couldn't stand him.

"That's so cute. I wish I had a boyfriend who did stuff like that," Misty said.

"You wish you had a boyfriend," Gary said.

May hit him in the shoulder for that. Misty also took out her mallet and hit him on the top of his head.

"Ow! Are you trying to give me a concussion?" Gary yelled. Misty then sat back in her seat and smirked.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was pretty uneventful. When they got out of the car May returned Gary's jacket and got her own and Ash pulled his Pallet High soccer sweatshirt out of his bag. They met Brock at the parking lot. He was holding a small box in his hands.

"Brock!" they all started running to him.

"Happy birthday May," he said opening up the box revealing it to be a cupcake.

"Thanks Brock," she said putting the cupcake container in her pocket.

Just then Ash felt something vibrating in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID. _Paul. _He quickly answered the call.

"Hello?"

_"Ash?"_

"Hey Paul, where are you and Dawn? We're all waiting."

_"I'm pretty sure we went to the wrong corn maze. You guys are at the one in Pewter right?"_

Ash sighed, "Nope we're at the one in Viridian."

_"Shit."_

Ash pulled his phone away from his ear, "So it turns out Dawn and Paul are at the corn maze in Viridian."

"I'll go get them," May sighed.

"I'll come with you," Misty said.

Ash was about to offer to go with them when Brock put his hands on Ash and Gary's shoulders and said, "That's fine, while you're gone I can talk about all the beautiful girls with my bros here."

Ash put his phone back to his ear. "Hey Paul, May is on her way to pick you and Dawn up now," with that he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

While waiting Ash, Gary, and Brock had a chat about the girls who were at the Viridian Farm. After about an hour of waiting Trip and Barry showed up, drunk and high. They pulled up next to Brock's car and rolled down their windows. Ash could see the smoke coming out of the car and when the duo screamed he could smell the alcohol on their breaths. Not that he cared, he has been drinking with them before, he just didn't want to risk his life by being in the car while they are both intoxicated. Plus he didn't want to do something stupid with May around.

"Dude, what are we waiting for let's go in the maze!" Barry shouted.

"Yeah, let's go," Gary said.

"Wait we're waiting for May, Dawn, Misty, and Paul," but they didn't hear him as they were already running to the maze leaving Brock and Ash behind.

"Brock, Ash, come on," Gary shouted from the distance. Before Brock could run off Ash grabbed his arm.

"Huh."

"You're not ditching me while I'm waiting," Ash stated.

"Fine. I'm only doing this because of the fact that I'm gonna talk you up to May, okay."

Ash felt some heat around his cheeks, causing them to turn red. Brock was the only person who knew that Ash had feelings for May. He was the only person Ash could trust. "You know I'm not gonna make a move while she's still dating Drew."

"You never made a move when she was single."

"I was trying to get close to her before I asked her out."

"And while you were getting deep in the friendzone, Drew swept in and took her away."

He had a point there. When May had finally gotten Brendan to stop chasing after her, ash had gotten closer to her. But when she started talking to Drew she had started to Ash questions about him. Ash being honest as usual unintentionally helped Drew out by saying he was one of the nicest seniors. Within a month May and Drew had started dating. Leaving Ash to himself.

While May was dating the older boy she had unintentionally distanced herself from her friends. Ash was the one he was the most distanced from her. Now on her birthday, she was trying to become closer to her friends again. Again Ash was taking this chance to get close to her again.

"Maybe you're right, but if they ever break up, when they break up, I'm not gonna wait so long next time," Ash replied.

* * *

After another ten minutes of waiting May, Misty, Dawn, and Paul finally showed up.

"Where are the others?" Misty asked.

"They didn't want to wait for you guys," Ash answered.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Figures, when will Gary get over our breakup, it's been six months."

"Forget about him, come on, let's go into the maze," May said. With that the six of them ran into the maze.

* * *

While in the maze the group of six had met up with the four other boys. They stayed together for about five minutes, then the group was separated into two new different groups. One with Gary, Brock, Barry, Trip, and Misty and another with Ash, May, Dawn, and Paul. Dawn was leaning on Paul and had her hand intertwined with his. May was to Ash's right. While the two girls were conversing about different things that Ash and Paul had nothing to say about, the boys were talking about their high school soccer team, school, and other things. Ash was only putting half of his thought into his conversation with Paul, the other half was focused on the girl to his right.

He kept taking quick glances at her. He wasn't trying to come off as a creep, but he couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

After about twenty minutes of walking they met up with the other group. And they all decided to go the same way. After a being quiet for a while Ash decided he was going to have a little fun on his own. He walked ahead of the group and decided to quickly take left.

"Ash, what are you doing?" someone from the group asked.

"I'm getting lost!" Ash said.

"Wait!" her heard a feminine voice from behind him. He then felt a set of hands start pushing him forward. They quickly made a left, then a right, another right, another left, and lastly a right. When they finally stopped Ash turned around to see May panting.

"Looks like you really need track this year, huh," Ash joked.

"Shut up," the brunette said between pants.

"So what are you doing?"

"I wanted to get lost with you," she said smiling.

When he saw her smile Ash couldn't help but smile back. "Well then, lead the way."

After a while of talking about nonsense and running after each other like little kids they met up with the others again.

* * *

Ash was walking ahead of the group lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly he couldn't heat talking anymore. When he turned around there was no one there.

"Great," the soccer player then pulled out his phone. Nothing but black. "And my phone's dead," with that he started walking around in an attempt to find his friends.

After about ten minutes of searching he found a group consisting of Barry, Brock, Gary, Misty, and Trip.

"Ash!" Barry and Trip said in unison before tackling Ash.

"You guys need to get sober," the boy who was tackled said as he got up. "Have you guys seen May?"

"Why would you want to know where she is? You can just stay with us and have a good time," Gary said.

"I want to know where she is because she's my ride home," Ash lied. Not completely but he had other reasons why he wanted to know.

"We last saw her about five minutes ago, she was with Paul and Dawn," Brock said.

"Okay thanks," Ash took off but not before receiving a slap on the back from Brock. When he turned around Brock gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

While looking for May, Ash was starting to freak out. He kept hearing screams. He knew it was all an act, but being alone and hearing the screams really got to him. He started running to find his friends faster. After running for a while he felt something hit his chest. He couldn't see what or who it was because of the dark.

"Ow."

"May are you okay?" Ash heard another voice say.

When Ash looked down and let his vision focus on the figure he saw the girl he has been thinking about for most of the night. May.

"May, I'm really sorry," he bent down to help her up. But was surprised by what happened next.

"Ash, I'm so happy to see you!" she said as she pulled him into a big hug.

Surprised, Ash didn't know what to do. After about a second he returned the hug. When they pulled apart Ash took a look at her face. It showed exhaustion with a hint of fear.

"You look exhausted, come on, let's get back to your car. Wanna piggy-back?"

May nodded and he bent down on his knee. When she was secure on his back he turned to Paul and Dawn who were smiling straight at him. He blushed but then shook it off. "Come on, let's find the exit."

* * *

The car ride home was relaxing. Ash was in May's car with Paul, Dawn, and Misty. Gary had gotten a ride home with Brock and Barry and Trip were driving home the same way they drove up to Viridian, drunk.

Ash was replaying the scene of when he met up with Paul, Dawn, and May. He had his arm on top of the storage part of the center console. Wishing he could grab the hand of the girl who was driving him home and keep it in his hand forever.

When the car came to a stop in front of his house he said goodbye to everyone and thanked May for the ride. May waved her hand as Ash closed the door. He walked into his house and watched the car drive off. "Tonight was a good night," he sighed.

* * *

**So that's my first one-shot. Again this is based off of real life situation. I kinda felt like this wasn't as good as it could've been. Eh, I guess it's fine. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**FlameAura98 is out.**


End file.
